


Dragon Age Oneshot Collection

by goblinwench



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spoilers, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinwench/pseuds/goblinwench
Summary: A little oneshot collection to celebrate Dragon Age day! Enjoy!
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden, Cassandra/Male Inquisitor, Cullen/Female Inquisitor, Dorian/Male Inquisitor, Female Hawke/Isabela, Fenris/Female Hawke, Morrigan/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age Fic, Dragon Age Inquisition





	1. Alistair

*Author’s Note: This is a collection of oneshots featuring some of my favorite Dragon Age pairings to celebrate Dragon Age day. I hope you enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queen Vera Cousland had dealt with her fair share of hardships during her life. Nothing had come easy to her, and she took pride in what she had accomplished, none of which she could have achieved on her own. 

She was thankful to have Alistair as her husband. They had wed 10 years ago now, and she couldn't believe how fast time was passing by. Alistair was still as handsome as ever, with just a few more lines added to his face. 

When they got married, they knew that having children would be near impossible due to the Grey Warden taint. When Alistair had brought up these concerns about conceiving an heir, she had replied,

"Not for lack of trying!"

And try they did. 

Vera had not bled that month, and throughout the day, she had experienced very unpleasant bouts of nausea. Alistair had joked that it was bad cheese, but Vera knew deep down that she was with child. She didn't want to reveal it too soon, however. She couldn't handle the look on Alistair's face if the baby didn't survive. 

Vera was contemplating how she would break the news to her king. She imagined she was at least three or four weeks along now, and while she didn't have a visible bump yet, she had definitely put on a bit of weight. 

She had thought that refusing wine at every meal would make it obvious to Alistair that she was pregnant, but he didn't pick up on it. 

There was also the issue of the torn veil in the sky. The king and queen had been in contact with the Inquisitor, and the queen worried that one or both of them would have to be pulled away for duty. That would make her pregnancy even more difficult. 

All of these worries plagued her mind incessantly. It was evening now, and the queen sat in her and Alistair's quarters. The sunset's rays seeped in through the stained glass windows, casting a rainbow of shadows on the carpet and furniture. 

Vera had to steel herself. She should be excited. And deep down, she was — she was elated, and relieved. She felt blessed by Andraste herself that she had conceived. 

Before she could formulate a plan, the thick oak door to their bedroom swung open, and Alistair barreled in. 

"There you are, my dear!" He said jovially, approaching his wife and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I just had the most mind-numbing conversation about drape colors for the main throne room." 

When Vera didn't reply, Alistair grew worried. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his. 

"Love?" He squeezed her hands gently. "What is it?" 

Vera burst into tears, which alarmed Alistair greatly. She practically leapt into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, crying into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her mid waist. 

"Oh, Vera," he cooed, stroking her hair. "What is it?" 

Vera pulled back, still wrapped in the embrace. He had such a concerned expression scrawled across his face, and it tugged at Vera's heartstrings. 

"Alistair," you began, your voice hoarse. "I'm with child." 

Alistair jolted, staring at his bride in disbelief. His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but instead, he jumped up, dancing around like a court jester. Vera had never seen him this happy. 

"Maker's breath, it works!" He exclaimed, his cheeks reddened from the excitement. "Vera, my parts work! And so do yours!"

Vera laughed at her husband, and he scooped her up into his arms, pressing a bunch of kisses onto her head and face and neck. 

"I love you, Alistair."

Alistair smiled brightly. "And I you."


	2. Zevran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Cousland’s feelings for Zevran cannot be contained, and he knows they’re mutual. After the earring caused a rift between them, Percy set out to patch it over between them, and reveal his true feelings.

(Zevran x Percy Cousland)

Of course Percy would fall in love with the handsome Antivan elf who had tried to assassinate him. That just made sense, right? 

Who could blame him, though? His accent was alluring, and his words were like poetry. Their relationship had begun as nothing more than spending long nights together to relieve the stress that had built up throughout their journeys, but now...

Zevran had given the impression that this was what he wanted. A pleasant diversion, and nothing more. The concept of "more" was foreign to him. During his time with the Crows, that's all he had felt entitled to — fleeting romance with the men and women around him. 

Despite how Zevran felt, Percy knew he was falling for him, and he was falling hard. It didn't help that after the pair had dealt with Taliesen, and the two were alone in camp, Zevran had gifted him a small earring. 

Percy remembered how he had felt that night. To say he was over the moon and back would be a vast understatement, but he was met with hostility when he assumed it was anything more than a "thank you" gift. After rejecting the earring, there had been a rift between the two paramours. Percy desperately wanted to fix this. 

Percy knew better. He knew that Zevran had to feel the same. Zevran was basically attached to his hip, ready to leap onto anyone that crossed their path. Thinking about their past adventures together made Percy's heart flutter. 

Him and his lover were sitting by the fire in camp, and Zevran was regaling him with tales of his time in Orlais. Percy wanted to listen, but he was distracted. His thoughts were consumed by the fact that he knew he wanted more. Percy wanted a future with Zevran, and he just knew deep down that those feelings were reciprocated. 

Percy felt like the only way to get through to him would be through intimacy, and sex. He turned to the Antivan elf, and his story came to halt. 

"I am boring you, aren't I?" Zevran asked. "Trust me, I haven't yet gotten to the part with the five noblewomen."

"I'm sure it's fascinating, Zevran, it's just..." Percy's words trailed off. 

Zevran had a puzzled look scribbled across his tattooed face. "Percy, are you well?"

Percy's eyes met Zevran's eagerly, wanting to seize the moment. "Join me. In my tent."

Zevran seemed to freeze uncharacteristically, shaking his head, "No, thank you, not tonight."

Percy didn't want to pressure him, but something did seem off. "Zevran... is there something on your mind?"

Zevran sighed, not meeting Percy's eyes. The shadows from the crackling fire highlighted his cheekbones, and made his hair look golden. 

"Must we talk about this? I am not exactly sure what to say."

Percy gazed at his lover before him, taking his hands into his and stroking his knuckles. 

"Please, Zev. I'm worried about you. Ever since the earring..."

Zevran let out an even heavier sigh. "An assassin... must learn to forget about sentiment. It's dangerous, so one must learn to take their pleasures where they can." 

Zevran finally locked his eyes with Percy's, and continued, "I thought what we had here was nothing more than something physical. And yet..." 

Percy sucked in a breath, and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest like a drum. This was his moment. "I want something more than that, Zevran."

Zevran blinked a few times, trying to process this confession. "I was trained to make my heart cold by the Crows, in favor of the kill...but ever since you invited me into your tent that one night, I have thought about what having a future together might look like. These feelings are confusing, no?" 

"Zevran, they're confusing for me, too. I just know that when you're by my side, things just make sense." 

Zevran let out a slight chuckle. "You're quite the charmer. I just need to know that you feel the same... that there's a possibility of a future for us together."

Percy almost exploded into the air right then and there. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

This eagerness made Zevran's cheeks warm up a bit. "I still have the earring I offered you, and I would like you to take it. As a token of my affection."

Percy stuck his palm out, and Zevran pulled the earring out his pocket, gently wrapping it in Percy's palm. 

"Are you proposing to me, Zev?"

Zevran seemed calmer now, and his words dripped out of his mouth like honey.

"If that's what you wish, mi amor..."

Without another word, Percy grasped the back of Zevran's neck with his gloved hand, leaning in to kiss him passionately. Zevran got the message. Zevran pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads resting against each other. Percy knew that he wanted to grow old with Zevran; they were soulmates. 

"I am yours, Zevran. Forever."

"I am yours, Percy. Forever and always."

They crawled into Zevran's tent that night, but instead of an all-night lovemaking session, they opted for something quieter, and more romantic. As they lay parallel to each other on Zevran's bedroll, Percy pressed his naked skin against his betrothed, wrapping his muscular arm around his shoulder. 

Zevran looked beautiful lying their, his golden locks undone from their braids, and he was now sleeping peacefully. 

Percy hoped to remember this night for eternity.


	3. Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face stumbles across Zin Surana’s path, and he is overcome with emotion.

(Morrigan x Zin Surana)

Nothing had been more heartbreaking than Morrigan leaving him behind after the conclusion of the Battle of Denerim. 

Their time together had proven to be something invaluable to Zin, and every night before drifting into the Fade, he would think back on the times they shared, and long for her. 

When she had deserted Ferelden, she was pregnant with his child. Not a single day went by when he imagined what his son or daughter may look like, if they had his silver hair or her raven locks, or if they had his icy blue eyes or her yellow ones. 

Zin had plenty of work to busy himself with, as he was now the Warden Commander. With Warden Alistair’s help, they were hacking down leftover darkspawn hoards. 

The work was rewarding, but he wanted someone to share the day’s events with; a woman to share his warmth with. 

With what money he had, he had purchased a beautiful wooden lodge on the outskirts of the Dales, and paid the Dalish a tax in order to stay in their lands. They didn’t mind his presence too much, seeing as he had brokered peace in their lands and lifted the Werewolf curse, and had Dalish blood. 

He had given himself the day off, originally planning to wander the woods, but something inside of him forced him to stay in bed.

Suddenly, he heard several thuds ring out from his front door. He groaned aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose. He thought his residence was fairly isolated, so it must’ve been the Dalish tax collector. 

He arose from his bed hesitantly, and yet another set of thuds rang out. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he hissed, approaching the door and slowly pulling it open. 

He almost fainted right then and there. 

“It’s been a long time, Zin,” her sultry voice was like music to his ears, but he was too angry to appreciate her beauty. 

“Morrigan...” he wanted to yell, he wanted to holler, but he couldn’t. He felt like his feet were frozen. 

In her arms was a babe, wrapped in light grey cloth. They had chocolate brown hair, and light brown eyes. Their ears, however, had a slight Elvish point at the end, which made his heart soar. 

“This is your son,” Morrigan said calmly, handing the swaddled baby into Zin’s arms. The little creature was so small and precious, and Zin held him to his chest. “His name is Kieran.”

Zin wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. But the most overwhelming emotion was relief. He was relieved that Morrigan had returned after over a year of being apart. Zin made the decision to not ask about her whereabouts. He was just happy that the three of them were there, in the moment. 

“Please come inside,” Zin almost pleaded with the witch. “I can prepare a stew.”

Zin had thought Morrigan would reject him, but she entered, shutting the door behind her and seating herself on a small cot. She removed her thick black shawl, revealing her staple outfit of a maroon cloth and black leather skirt. 

Zin handed back his son to Morrigan after placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“I’ve missed you greatly,” Zin said to his former lover as he maneuvered around his small kitchen, throwing water and herbs into the pot. He used magic to start a small flame under it. 

“I will admit that it has been... difficult, being apart from you. Kieran and I have survived together, however. He takes after his father’s strength.”

The compliment she gave made him feel a sudden pride. 

“Morrigan,” he said, as he stirred the pot. “Please stay the night. I will not ask for anything more. Just one night. Kieran needs a sibling.”

Morrigan let out a hearty chuckle, one which made the tension in the room disappear. “If you think I’m here simply for sexual means, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Oh, really?” Surana shot back. “Are you sure you can resist... this?”

He danced around awkwardly, making Morrigan’s cheeks turn pink. 

“Avert thine eyes, young Kieran,” she said jokingly, turning the baby away from his embarrassing father. 

As the stew began bubbling, Zin carefully approached Morrigan, his silliness fading away. It was overcome by love, and by desire. 

“May I kiss you?” He asked. 

Morrigan took a deep breath. “If you wish.”

Zin placed a gentle kiss into her soft lips, then pressed more kisses onto her cheeks and forehead. They could both feel a certain warmth overcome them. 

“Stop that!” Morrigan commanded in between giggles. 

“I am glad you’re here, Morrigan. With our child.” Zin admitted, sitting next to her and holding the two of them close. He planted a kiss onto Kieran’s cheek, and the baby gurgled in response. 

“As am I,” Morrigan replied softly.


	4. Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris had finally returned after 3 years, so him and Hawke needed to catch up on some much-needed alone time.

(Fenris x Sarcastic Mage Marian Hawke)

**WARNING: SMUT (18+)**  
**I wanted to write a smut with them because I watched the cutscene where Hawke slams Fenris against the wall... because yeah :-) **  
~~~~~~~~~~~

After three years, Fenris and Hawke had finally reunited. After a rather passionate night of lovemaking, it was now the wee hours of dawn. 

Fenris' chest rose and fell carefully as he slept, and Hawke found it peaceful to just watch him. His thick white locks were strewn across the pillow, and every so often he would shift over, his hair getting even messier. 

Without thinking, Hawke began tracing her finger over his white scars lightly. She just craved him in his entirety, especially because of their prolonged separation. 

Fenris' eyelids began to flutter, but he wasn't fully awake yet. A devious thought crossed Hawke's mind. 

Using magic, she made her palm heat up, and she carefully rubbed it over his stomach and chest. He groaned in his sleep, and Hawke continued, moving closer to his lower stomach and thighs. She gripped his thigh carefully, and this brought Fenris out of the Fade. 

"Hawke..." he said groggily. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh, just warming you up," she replied cheekily, peering under the covers at his naked body. "It appears I'm halfway there!"

Hawke had Fenris' full attention now. 

"No more magic," he commanded. "If I'm to have you, I want it to be natural."

Hawke's hands returned to their normal temperature, and she leaned in for a kiss. One of Fenris' hands clutched the back of her head, the other squeezing her lower back and buttocks. Hawke broke away from the kiss, slowly sliding on top of him, straddling his thighs. 

"Oh, I like this view," Fenris said, moving his hands to her hips and squeezing tightly. Hawke began rocking back and forth, rubbing her heat against his thigh. This caused him to clutch her sides tighter and tighter. 

Suddenly, he flipped her over so he was on top, and began suckling on her neck. A slight whimper escaped Hawke's lips. 

"I missed you, Marian," Fenris whispered into her ear, causing electricity to course throughout her body. 

"Prove it to me, then."

He continued to kiss her neck and jaw, but slowly traced his index finger around her vaginal lips. Hawke responded eagerly, rocking her hips into him. He took this as an invitation, carefully sinking his finger inside of her. 

A moan escaped her lips. Even after all of their time apart, Fenris remembered exactly how to please her. And she deserved it — this bastard had kept her waiting for long enough, but she couldn't be more relieved that he was here. He had returned to her. Finally. 

After a bit more teasing, Hawke needed more. 

"Fenris," she said, and he stopped what he was doing. "I want you inside of me. Now."

With hesitating, Fenris grasped his cock, impaling her with it. Marian groaned with pleasure, and Fenris quickly found a nice rhythm for the both of them. 

Marian wrapped her arms around his back, dragging her nails into his skin. Fenris hissed, but didn't tell her to stop, instead thrusting into her harder and harder. She cried out. 

"I've missed that sound, Hawke," Fenris said to her. "But I want to make you scream."

Marian tingled with anticipation, and Fenris began slowing his speed, but upping the intensity. He was pounding into her with all of his might, and she could already feel her legs beginning to tremble. She clenched her inner walls around him, earning a very vocal exclamation from her Tevinter lover. 

"Fenedhis," the words escaped from his lips. 

Speaking Tevene was a weakness for Hawke. It brought her closer to her own orgasm. 

"I'm close, Fenris," Hawke said breathlessly, causing him to increase his speed again. The bed under them shook, but the sound was only encouraging. 

Fenris switched his angle slightly, propping one of Hawke's leg up, which elevated their pleasure. He was able to get deeper inside of her. 

"I've never been more thankful for being flexible," Hawke laughed. 

Fenris only pressed his lips into hers to silence her, and it worked. She snaked her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, and after a few more thrusts, they were both crying out, his white hair hanging over his grey eyes as he rode out his orgasm. 

He pulled out carefully, lying beside his feisty lover. 

"You know, you didn't make me scream," Hawke teased, planting a kiss on his jaw. 

Fenris arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I guess that just means we'll have to go again."

"I mean, really. I want to be shrieking like a darkspawn," Hawke said, and Fenris grew tired of her antics (in a loving way, of course).

"Hawke..."

"I'm not kidding. Or maybe a little nug squeak! Those can be shrill."

"HAWKE....!"

"Alright, alright, I'm done," she slipped into her lover's arms. "Maybe a dragon? I like dragons."

"Vasta kaffas."


End file.
